Ten Years
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Leaf Green accepts a job as a nanny, but little did she know the parent of the boy would be someone she shares a past with. Ten years is a long time, but can an old spark be reignited?
**XashXdawnX - I had this idea come out of nowhere. Enjoy another OldRivalshipping oneshot.**

A young woman appearing to be in her mid twenties walked up the long driveway leading to a fancy house. She reached the front door and took a breath, looking down at the paper that read "Nanny Wanted."

 _How bad can this be?_

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened to reveal a young man. She gasped.

"Shit." she muttered.

"Leaf?" the man questioned.

She raised the paper. "I'm here for the job."

"Come in..." the man muttered as he stepped aside.

She took a breath and followed him into the house. He lead her into the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Can we just skip the small talk, please. We can just do the interview." she requested.

"Of course..."

He cleared his throat. "I'm Gary Oak, you are?" he questioned.

"Veronica Green, but I go by Leaf." she replied.

"Do you have any experience in caring for a child?"

"Yes, I had a younger brother who I looked after when I was in high school. My parents worked long hours so I had to get him ready for school, make breakfast, lunch, dinner, tuck him into bed, read him bedtime stories, help him with homework...the list is-was endless."

She took a breath to calm herself as tears stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked." Gary said, touching her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "It's fine. I said to do the interview. It was required."

"Still..."

"It's fine, Oak. There was nothing I could have done anyways...Grayson is gone along with my parents." Leaf said with no emotion.

"Would you like to meet my son? I need to see if he gets along with you."

"Is that all of the questions?"

"For now. If he takes a liking to you I'll have more questions."

Leaf nodded her head and stood, but as she stood she was hit with memories.

* * *

 _Ten years ago..._

 _A fifteen year old Leaf walked into the kitchen. For once her parents were here._

 _"Oh...morning." she said, stopping at the doorway._

 _"Good morning, sweetie." her mom greeted._

 _Her dad was quiet and reading the paper._

 _"Umm...shouldn't you two be at work?" she asked._

 _"We wanted to see Gray's first game. We took off."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"I-I'll go get Grayson ready." Leaf muttered and walked out of the kitchen._

 _She walked up the stairs and walked into her little brother's room. She knelt down by his bed and gently shook him._

 _"Come on Gray, time to wake up." she said._

 _He opened his eyes and looked at her._

 _"Today's the big game!"_

 _His eyes widened and he shot up. He smiled at her._

 _"Come on let's get you ready for today." Leaf said smiling at him._

 _... ... ..._

 _"Hey Leafy and hey Grayson, how's the best t-ball player doing today?" Gary asked walking over to the two._

 _Leaf smiled at him and Grayson hugged him._

 _"Hi Gary! You came to watch?" Grayson asked._

 _"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss your first game." Gary said, ruffling his hair._

 _Grayson smiled._

 _"Go and get warmed up." Leaf said motioning._

 _"Bye!" Grayson cried and ran off._

 _"He's really excited isn't he?" Gary asked._

 _"Yes, he is. He's been waiting for this day." Leaf replied as she wrapped her arms around Gary's neck._

 _Gary kissed her lips softly._

 _"They bailed?" he asked._

 _"They were off today, but got called in for an emergency surgery."_

 _"Well at least he has his number one fan."_

 _Leaf smiled. "And his big brother. He loves you, you know?"_

 _"He's not the only Green that loves me."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _... ... ..._

 _"Did you see that sissy!" Grayson cried as he ran over to her once his game had ended._

 _"I sure did, Gray! You were amazing!" she cried, kneeling down and picking him up._

 _"You did great, Grayson." Gary said._

 _"Thanks!" Grayson cried._

 _"I'll see you later, love you." Gary said, kissing Leaf's cheek._

 _"Love you."_

 _Leaf started walking towards the parking lot when her phone rang. She saw that it was her mom._

 _"Hey mom, what's up?" she asked._

 _"We're in the parking lot. We just made it back...but his game's over now..."_

 _"Okay, on our way."_

 _... ... ..._

 _"My team won too, mommy!"_

 _"That's great, sweetie."_

 _Leaf smiled at Grayson. They were almost home only fifteen minutes left._

 _"Can we stop and get food?" Grayson asked._

 _"Where to champ?" their dad asked._

 _"Tacos!" Grayson cried._

 _"Okay, tacos sounds good to me."_

 _"Same here."_

 _"We passed it...so I need to turn around." their dad muttered._

 _Leaf looked out her window. The car stopped at a red light. The car started...her mother screamed her father's name...Grayson cried out...Leaf looked over to see a van slam into Grayson's side...glass shattered...her dad cursed as he lost control of the car...a jerk...the car flipped...blackness..._

 _... ... ..._

 _Sirens could be heard and Leaf forced her eyes opened. A man was shining at light in her eyes._

 _"She's awake...let's get her out."_

 _She looked over and saw Grayson._

 _"Gray..." she said, reaching for him._

 _She looked at the front and saw red._

 _"Mom...dad..."_

 _She couldn't breathe._

 _"She's panicing...sedate her."_

 _... ... ..._

 _Leaf opened her eyes and saw Gary._

 _"Gary?"_

 _"Leaf...hey..."_

 _She tried to move, but flinched._

 _"Don't move..."_

 _"What...what happened?"_

 _"You were in a car accident."_

 _"Grayson! Where is he?"_

 _Gary looked down._

 _"Gary...what happened...?"_

 _The door opened and a doctor walked in._

 _"Glad to see that you're awake."_

 _"What happened to my family?" Leaf asked._

 _The doctor ignored her and checked her vitals._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"...I'm sorry."_

 _"...Sorry?"_

 _"They...weren't as lucky."_

 _The machines started beeping frantically._

 _... ... ..._

 _The day of the funerals...Leaf was a mess and afterwards she couldn't handle anything._

 _She ran from the cemetery, Gary chasing her._

 _"Leaf! Stop please!" he yelled._

 _Tears were falling from her eyes and she stumbled as her heel got caught in the grass and she fell to the ground._

 _"I can't..." she muttered as Gary held her._

 _"Shh..."_

 _She shoved him. "I can't do this, Gary."_

 _"I'll be here to help you, Leaf."_

 _"I can't! I can't be around you, Gary! I'm moving and I just can't!"_

 _"Leaf..."_

 _"Just please leave me alone. I'm done...we're done...I can't do this right now."_

* * *

"Leaf?"

Leaf shook her head and felt a tear run down her face.

"Sorry...I-"

"It's okay. Do you need a moment?" Gary asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go see your son."

They walked upstairs and into a room on the end of the hallway.

A little boy was sitting on the floor playing. He had auburn brown hair that fell into his eyes which were dark like Gary's. He was wearing a pair of shorts, a black shirt, and socks.

"Hunter, this is Miss Green, come say hi." Gary said.

The little boy looked at Leaf and got up.

"Hi, wanna play?" he asked.

Leaf felt overwhelmed. All she could see was Gray in this little boy's place...after all he was Gray's age when he had died.

"Sure," Leaf said, smiling.

Hunter smiled and took her hand.

Gary smiled at the scene. Hunter had taken a liking to her. Looks like Leaf was entering his life again after ten years.

* * *

"...And that's everything. You got the job, Leaf." Gary said, handing her a folder.

"Thanks," Leaf said, sticking the folder in her bag.

"You'll start tomorrow morning. You are welcomed to stay here, if you would like. There's a room for you available if you chose to. Everything you need to know is in that folder, look over it and I'll see you in the morning."

Leaf nodded her head and stood up, heading to the door with Gary following.

"Gary?" she asked once she was outside.

He looked up and waited.

"What happened to Hunter's mom...your wife?" she asked.

"...That's for another time." Gary replied. "Goodbye, Leaf." he said, closing the door.

"Bye...Gary." she said to the closed door.

She got into her car and drove back to her apartment and once she was inside she plopped down on her couch and opened the folder.

 _Grayson Hunter Oak..._

Leaf stared at the paper. He had named his son Grayson...but called him Hunter. She smiled, knowing that her late brother had meant a lot to Gary and this proved it.

She read over the papers and as she read she saw the name of Hunter's mom and Gary's wife.

"Alicia Williams...where do I know that name?" she muttered.

She got up from the couch and went to her computer and typed in the name, but couldn't find anything.

* * *

Leaf jolted awake and looked at the clock that read six.

She rolled out of bed and started to get ready.

She walked out of her bathroom dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a black sweater, and black ankle boots. She was running a towel through her hair.

She tossed the towel on her couch and walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee. She grabbed a bowl, made some cereal, and walked into the living room. She looked over the folder again to make sure she knew her schedule for today.

... ... ...

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come on in, Leaf. Oh and for the future use this." Gary said, handing her a key.

"Thanks, so I need to get Hunter ready?" she asked as she removed her jacket.

"No, I woke him up and got him ready. If you could just fix him some breakfast, that's all for now."

"Okay, and you'll be back at ten?"

"Yeah, ten tonight. Sorry for the hours, but..."

"Hey, I don't mind. Thank you for hiring me, I really needed this."

"No problem."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm the CEO...and I'm about to be late."

Gary ran upstairs, most likely to say goodbye, and was out the door quickly.

Leaf shook her head and walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Once it was ready she walked upstairs to get Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, breakfast is ready." she said, walking into his room.

He looked up at her.

"Hi, Miss Green." he greeted.

"Please, call me Leaf."

"Okay, Leaf."

* * *

A few months had gone by since Leaf started working as Hunter's nanny.

Leaf unlocked the door and walked into Gary's house.

She heard coughing coming from upstairs and walked upstairs.

Hunter was walking out of his room when she reached the top.

"Hi Leaf. My dad's still here." he said as he hugged her.

"What?"

"He's still here."

"I'll be right back."

Hunter nodded and when she looked back he was walking downstairs.

The coughing started again and Leaf walked towards the room where it was coming from. She knocked, but no sound came. She pushed the door and walked into the room.

She saw Gary standing in front of his mirror trying to tie his tie, but he didn't look okay.

"Gary, are you okay?" she asked walking over to him.

"I'm fine, just a cough." he replied, glancing at her.

He started coughing again.

"Gary, you're sick." Leaf said.

"I'm fine."

Leaf forced Gary to turn and look at her. She touched his face.

"Nope. You're not going to work today. You're sick, change out of your work clothes and back into your pajamas."

"I can't-"

"You're not going. Get back into your bed."

"You can't-"

"Gary, I can and I will. You know this. I can look after Hunter and you."

"I-"

"Stop."

Gary sighed and Leaf smirked knowing she had won the battle.

... ... ...

Gary was now asleep, his fever slowly breaking after Leaf had given him some medicine.

Leaf was currently sitting in Hunter's room playing with him.

"I know you." Hunter said, suddenly.

"Well I'm your nanny."

"No, I've seen you before even before I met you."

"What?"

"Follow me." Hunter said as he stood up.

Leaf laughed and followed him.

"Hunter, wait your dad's asleep." Leaf said as he went to open Gary's door.

"I'll be quiet and right back."

"Hun-" Leaf started, but he was already in the room.

He walked back out of the room with a book and walked back to his room, Leaf following him.

"What is this?" she asked as she sat back down.

"My dad kept stuff from when he was little."

Hunter opened the book and it revealed pictures from his childhood...pictures that included Leaf.

"He knew you, right?" Hunter asked.

"We grew up together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were childhood friends...the best of friends."

"You two also loved each other, right?" Hunter asked.

Leaf stared at him. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

Hunter flipped towards the end of the book.

"These pictures...these letters daddy wrote..."

"Letters?"

Leaf looked down at the book and saw the pictures. Pictures when they were a couple and in love with one another. The letters she had never seen before.

"Can I borrow this?" Leaf asked.

Hunter nodded his head. "You can read those if you want."

"B-"

"I like you and you make my dad happy. He's the happiest he's been since my mom left."

"What?"

"My mom left."

"Hun-" Leaf started, but Hunter stopped her.

"She left us in the middle of the night. I woke up and she was gone. Daddy was upset...I saw him looking through this one day after everything."

"He had a smile on his face. He looked happy. So when he left to go to work, I looked through this. What happened between you two?"

"I don't want to really talk about it." Leaf said, softly.

"It was bad?"

"I made a mistake from a pain that I was going through."

"Oh..."

... ... ...

Leaf was sitting on the bed that was hers if she ever stayed the night, reading the letters. They were all addressed to her after the breakup. They were Gary's feelings of the whole thing. They were letters saying he missed her and her family. They were letters saying that he wished there was something he could do. They were a way of moving on...telling about the woman he had met...and fallen in love with. They were a way of remembrance for Grayson, who he saw as a little brother and missed everyday along with her and her parents. They were a way of telling about the second heartbreak (though not as strong as the first) and the abandonment that Hunter felt. Then the most recent one...

 _Dear Leaf,_

 _I know you will never see this just like the rest. But I don't know what to do. You came back into my life ten years after you left, breaking my heart and yours. You've made Hunter the happiest he's been in a long while. You've brought the joy back into this house. The love..._

 _I've found myself falling back in love with you all over again. But I can't tell you this. I love you, Leaf. Who knows if I ever did stop loving you. I know, my love for Alicia wasn't nearly as strong as my love for you was-is._

 _You're like a mother to Hunter. He loves you, that much I can tell too. I don't want you to leave, but I know I can't let you be a nanny forever. But I can never tell you how I feel either. In the end, we'll all end up hurt again..._

More had been written, but it had also been crossed out to the point it was no long eligible.

Leaf closed the book and walked to Hunter's room.

"Could you put this back?" she asked.

Hunter nodded.

Leaf couldn't believe what she had just read. In a way she felt like she had invaded Gary's thoughts, but then again she felt like she needed to know this.

Did she love him still? Had it ever stopped?

She shook her head and walked downstairs to prepare dinner.

* * *

It was now almost Christmas and Gary had been super busy, so Leaf had been asked to work longer hours, but never stayed over.

Leaf had realized that she still loved Gary, but like him she wouldn't admit it.

Hunter was excited for Christmas because it meant his dad would be off.

"Come on, Hunter. It's time to go to bed." Leaf said, walking into the living room having finished cleaning the kitchen.

"I wanna stay up and see daddy." Hunter said, looking at her.

"Hunter, it's your bedtime."

"I miss seeing him. He's been having to leave before I get up and I'm in bed by time he comes home."

Leaf frowned, seeing that he was sad.

"...He promised to decorate the tree this year..."

"Hunter...he's been busy."

"I know, but I miss him."

Leaf walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I know you miss him. He misses you. He hates this just as much."

"I miss when he was home a lot."

"When was that?"

"After mom left."

"Oh..."

"He was sad and took off work to watch me. But then things started getting bad. So he hired nannies, but none lasted. You're lasting though...we both like you."

Leaf frowned and put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry."

"I just wanna see daddy."

"How about this...we make a fort and we wait up for him?" Leaf asked.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay!"

Leaf hopped off the couch and looked at Hunter.

"Come on!"

Hunter smiled and the two ran upstairs to get blankets and pillows.

... ... ...

Leaf looked over and saw that Hunter was fighting to stay awake.

"He'll be home soon." he mumbled.

It was ten thirty and Gary usually got home around eleven.

The front door closed and Hunter was wide awake and took off.

"Daddy!" he cried.

"Hey, bud. What are you doing up?"

Leaf crawled out from the fort and stood right as Gary walked into the living room holding Hunter. He looked at Leaf.

"He wanted to see you." she said.

"I'll put him to bed." Gary said.

Hunter was already falling asleep.

Leaf started picking up the blankets and pillows once Gary headed upstairs.

She heard footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that, but he really wanted to see you. He misses you." Leaf said as an explanation.

"I know he does...I hate this. Christmas is always busy, but never this busy. I'm usually able to spend time with him."

"He mentioned tree decorating."

"Yeah...I promised him we would decorate the tree." he said sitting down.

He put his head in his hands. "I don't even know if that's going to happen."

"Take a day off."

"I already missed because I got sick. I can't afford one."

"Sure you can."

"Leaf, I have to pay you, do Christmas, and Christmas dinner."

"I can help."

"But-"

"I can buy some stuff. Just tell me what it is. You need a day off to spend with Hunter."

"He would want you here too."

"I would be intruding."

"No you wouldn't. Hunter likes you, he would want you to decorate too."

"Okay...so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...come around noon. I'll have a tree then."

"Okay, well good night Gary."

"Good night, Leaf."

* * *

Leaf returned the next day to find the living room with a Christmas tree in it and boxes of decorations scattered.

"Leaf!" Hunter cried, seeing her first and running to hug her.

"Hey, Hunter. How are you?" she asked.

"Daddy took off!"

She smiled, happy to see him happy.

"Oh hey, Leaf." Gary said, walking into the room a box in his arms.

"Hey,"

... ... ...

The tree was now decorated and all that was left was the star.

Hunter grabbed it and looked at his dad.

"Up you go." Gary said, picking him up.

Hunter placed the star on the tree and Gary set him down.

"I say we did a good job." Gary said, looking at Hunter.

"Yep! Leaf made cookies!" Hunter cried.

"What?"

"I made cookies while you two were working with the lights." Leaf said from the doorway.

"Oh..."

The three walked into the kitchen.

"Can Leaf spend Christmas with us?" Hunter asked suddenly.

Gary coughed. "That's up to her, Hunter."

"Please, Leaf." Hunter said looking at her.

Leaf looked over at Gary, who just looked back at her.

"Well...I guess I could."

"Yay!"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Gary had just gotten back.

"Leaf, you're not leaving here." Gary said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Leaf asked.

"It's snowing. The roads aren't safe."

"I don't live far-"

"You're not driving in this, Leaf. There's a room for you. Please,"

"Okay...but I don't have anything to sleep in..."

"I have something..."

"Okay..."

Leaf cleaned up the kitchen while Gary put Hunter to bed.

... ... ...

"This is probably about the only thing that will fit." Gary said, handing her a shirt. "My pants would be too big."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Gary."

"Night, see you in the morning Leaf."

Leaf walked into her room and changed before climbing into the bed.

 _It was the day of her family's funeral._

 _Leaf looked at her reflection. She was dressed in a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees and heels. Her makeup was already smudged from unshed tears._

 _She saw Gary appear in the doorway and faced him._

 _She wiped at her eyes and he walked over to her and held her._

 _... ... ..._

 _"We are gathered here today to mourn..."_

 _... ... ..._

 _"Now Leaf Green will come and say a few words."_

 _Leaf stood and made her way to the front, taking a shuddering breath._

 _"I..."_

 _... ... ..._

 _People kept coming up to her telling her how sorry they were, giving her looks of pity and sadness. She couldn't take it._

 _She ran from the cemetery, Gary chasing her._

 _"Leaf! Stop please!" he yelled._

 _Tears were falling from her eyes and she stumbled as her heel got caught in the grass and she fell to the ground._

 _"I can't..." she muttered as Gary held her._

 _"Shh..."_

 _She shoved him. "I can't do this, Gary."_

 _"I'll be here to help you, Leaf."_

 _"I can't! I can't be around you, Gary! I'm moving and I just can't!"_

 _"Leaf..."_

 _"Just please leave me alone. I'm done...we're done...I can't do this right now."_

 _She got up and ran. She ran until she was home and ran to Grayson's room, collapsing on his bed._

 _"You were suppose to grow up. You were suppose to go to elementary, high school, graduate, date, go to prom, maybe even go to college..." she muttered clutching his pillow._

 _The tears wouldn't stop. Her family wouldn't be there for graduation._

 _Why had she survived when her family was gone?_

 _How was she suppose to carry on? How was she suppose to continue?_

 _"Gray..."_

 _"Leaf..."_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"Leaf, wake up."_

Leaf jolted awake, feeling something touch her. She looked around wildly in the dark and saw Gary.

"Leaf, are you okay?" he asked.

Leaf couldn't breathe. She looked at him.

"Leaf?"

She took a shuddering breath and touched her face. Her face was damp with tears.

"Sorry...I...It was just a nightmare." she said softly.

"Are you okay, though? You screamed."

"What?"

"You screamed in your sleep. I heard it..."

"Sorry...I don't usually scream...well not that I know of..." she ran her hands along her face.

A small silence passed. "What did I scream?"

Gary looked down.

"What was it?"

"...Gray..."

She bit her lip as she felt a sob trying to escape. A noise came from her and she knew she lost the battle. She broke down and she buried her face in her hands.

Gary moved behind her and pulled her to him and held her as she cried. She buried her head against his chest and cried. Gary ran his hand through her hair and along her back, trying to comfort her. He was fighting back his own tears, knowing that she was mourning her brother still. Tomorrow would be hard for her.

Leaf had gone quiet and Gary looked down at her. She was asleep. He carefully worked his way off of the bed and covered Leaf with the blankets. He was just about to walk away when he felt Leaf grab his hand.

She was looking at him. "Stay?" she asked, softly.

"Okay." Gary said, softly as he climbed under the covers.

Leaf moved closer to him and put her head against his chest. He put his arm around her and ran his hand through her hair. He waited until she was asleep and he looked at her.

He placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "I love you, Leaf." he muttered softly, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Hunter cried, barging into the room.

Leaf jumped and realized she was in Gary's arms. Gary looked at her and then at Hunter.

"Okay, we're up bud. Give us a minute?" he asked.

Hunter nodded and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry about last night." Leaf said, sitting up.

"Leaf, you don't have to apologize." Gary said.

"...Thank you, Gary."

"Now come on, Hunter's waiting."

Leaf nodded her head and got out of the bed. Thankfully, Gary's shirt was long enough for her to just walk around in it until she could get some clothes for today.

The two walked into the living room to find Hunter waiting.

"Finally!" he cried.

They laughed and Leaf sat on the floor beside the tree to hand Hunter presents.

"I can do that, Leaf." Gary said.

"I don't mind. I...I used to do this." Leaf said.

Gary nodded his head in understanding and sat down on the couch so he could stack Hunter's gifts on it.

All of Hunter's gifts had been opened and Leaf was now handing Gary his presents and even herself presents.

Hunter had made Gary a mug in arts class.

"Thank you, Hunter." Gary said, hugging him.

Hunter had made Leaf a mug too.

"Thank you, Hunter." she said, hugging him.

Leaf had gotten Gary some ties, a new watch, and a picture of him and Hunter that she had taken the day they had decorated the tree.

"Thank you, Leaf." he said.

Gary had gotten her a pair of white skinny jeans, a red sweater, a white scarf, white boots, a new pea coat that was black, and a book series.

"Gary...you didn't have to get me all of this." she said. "But thank you."

"I actually have one more gift for you..." he said.

"Gary..."

Gary got up from the couch and left the room.

He returned and sat down beside Leaf. He handed her a small box.

She opened it to reveal and necklace with two hearts that were connected.

"This is..." she trailed.

"The necklace you had pointed out in a magazine when we were fifteen." Gary said.

"How..."

"I ordered it when I realized that you were going to be back in my life."

"Gary..." Leaf muttered feeling tears sting her eyes.

Gary took the necklace out and fastened it around Leaf's neck.

"I'm going to start on the food. Help get his toys up to his room, get changed, then give me a hand?" Gary asked as he stood.

Leaf nodded her head and wiped at her eyes. She stood up and helped Hunter get his toys up to his room.

"Do you like my dad?" Hunter asked as they walked into his room with the last load of toys.

Leaf nearly dropped his toys. "What?"

"Do you like my dad?"

"No..."

"You don't?" Hunter asked sounding upset.

Leaf knelt down to his level.

"Hunter, I don't like your dad. I love him."

He smiled. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you too."

"I love you, too Leaf."

Leaf smiled.

"Okay, let's get you ready."

Once Hunter was dressed in jeans, a button up shirt that was dark blue, and boots Leaf left to get changed.

She changed into the outfit Gary had given her and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She walked into the kitchen to find Gary dressed in jeans, a red button up shirt, and boots.

"So what do I need to do?" Leaf asked.

Gary turned around and just stared at her.

"Umm...get some pans...?"

Leaf laughed and nodded her head.

... ... ...

It was nearly midnight. Hunter had gone to bed and Gary and Leaf were sitting in the living room drinking wine.

"Today's been one of the best days that I've had in a while. I've honestly forgotten what it felt like to be with people on Christmas." Leaf said, taking a sip from her glass.

"It has been a great day." Gary agreed.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this. It's been a while since I've celebrated any holiday."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. I push people away. It's the only thing I knew how to do after my family..."

Gary took a sip of his wine.

"Thank you for this..." Leaf said as she picked up the necklace.

"You're welcome."

"I'm about to go to bed, so good night." Leaf said.

"Good night, Leaf."

... ... ...

Leaf had changed into the shirt and was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't.

She sighed and got out of the bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix a glass of wine. Maybe she could fall asleep if she had another glass?

She walked into the living room and she wasn't paying attention.

"Another glass?"

She jumped and saw Gary sitting on the couch.

"Umm...I couldn't sleep...I thought that- Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

Leaf nodded her head and sat on the couch. She took a sip from her glass.

"You okay?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, just can't sleep."

"Same here..."

Time dragged on and the two talked.

"Remember when we were fifteen at my party?" Leaf asked.

"Of course, you showed me the necklace." Gary said. "Right after you told me that you loved me."

Leaf smiled. "You still remember that?"

"Of course, I'll never forget that."

Leaf looked at Gary.

"Gary..."

Gary looked over at her. She climbed onto his lap and looked at him.

"Leaf?"

She grabbed Gary's hands and put them on her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders and around his neck. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I..." she trailed.

Gary surged forward and kissed her, his hands moving to her hair and her cheek. Leaf's hands moved to his hair and his chest clutching his shirt. The two broke a part and Gary traced her lip with his thumb.

"I've missed you." Leaf muttered.

"I've missed you, too." Gary muttered.

Leaf kissed his lips quickly.

"I love you." Gary said, softly and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." Leaf said, smiling.

"I never stopped loving you."

"I never should have hurt you, Gary. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Leaf. I understand. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"Be mine again?"

Leaf smiled and kissed him.

"You're stuck with me, Oak."

"Perfect." Gary said kissing her.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
